


Grad School

by all_the_ships_are_sailing



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4034644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_ships_are_sailing/pseuds/all_the_ships_are_sailing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is sort of combining a few things that have been said by Zach into one hopeful scenario. He said he wanted to go to Grad School in the fall and he's also recently said that he'll be done with 'this' (indicating his house with gestures) in September, so why not write a thing combining those thoughts.</p><p>This is a one-shot and will not be continued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grad School

Frankie was fast asleep in his hotel room bed in London. It was almost six in the morning and he’d only gotten in just after four. Frankie groaned loudly when he heard his phone vibrating against the nightstand. It stopped a few time only to start right back up again. Someone clearly wanted to speak to Frankie rather desperately. He sighed in resignation and sat up in bed. He reached over and flick the bedside lamp on and picked up his phone. Just as he turned the phone to see the screen it started to ring again and the face that greeted him was that of Zach Rance. Frankie laughed a little to himself and swiped to answer the call. “Why are you waking me up at 6 in the morning?” he said in mock anger rather than the customary hello.

 

“FRANKIE!” Zach almost shouted. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to wake you up, I just really needed to talk to you.” He said all this very quickly, so quickly in fact most of it was barely understandable to Frankie’s still half asleep mind.

 

“Zach, slow down. What’s wrong?”

 

“NOTHING! Everything’s perfect!”

 

“Okay, so why are you calling me at six in the morning while I’m trying to sleep?”

 

“I forgot where you were, actually…”

 

“I’m in London, and it’s six in the morning, so get on with whatever you wanted to tell me so desperately that it just couldn’t wait until morning,” Frankie growled. He was growing less amused by the minute. He just wanted to sleep.

 

“When I get back from England in August, I’m going to grad school. I just got my acceptance letter in the mail.”

 

“It’s one in the morning. Your mail did _not_ just come.”

 

“Maybe not _just_ , but it did come today and I just got it from the kitchen where my mom had set it. I don’t know why she didn’t give it to me, but it came and I got accepted.”

 

“Okay, so you’re going back to UF in the fall? Congratulations.”

 

“No, Frankie! I’m going to NYU.”

 

“As in New York?” Frankie said, his eyes flying wide open and the sleepiness disappearing in an instant. Zach hadn’t even told him where he was apply, just that he was.

 

“As in New York. As in, we’re going to be in the same city for at least two years while I’m in grad school. As in, no more distance.”

 

“I think I know why your mom didn’t give you the letter…” Frankie said slowly.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“She doesn’t want you to leave. We both know that.”

 

“Okay true, but I’m doing it. I’m going to grad school…in New York…”

 

“Do you have somewhere to live?”

 

“I was actually thinking about that…living with AJ didn’t exactly work out so great, so that’s off the table. My family all live too far out Long Island to have to make that commute every single day for classes. Josh doesn’t have a spare room, just a sofa….”

 

“You want to stay with me?” Frankie asked with a smile.

 

“I mean…if…if you’re okay with that…I mean…”

 

“On one condition,” Frankie said slowly. Of course he wanted Zach to move in with him, but he also knew what happened every previous time they tried to make a relationship work and he didn’t want to go through that again, ever.

 

“What’s that?” Zach asked.

 

“You’re not using the spare room. That’s Ari’s when she’s in town.”

 

“I wasn’t planning on it,” Zach said with a smile. “We’re going to be in the same city for more than a couple weeks, Frankie. We can actually make it work this time. I know we can.”

 

Frankie sighed and smiled. “Are you really going to try this time, Zach? Because I don’t want any more mess. I love you and I want to believe it’s going to work this time, but it’s hard knowing our history. I just want to wake up with you in my arms and not have to worry if you’ll be there when I lay back down at night.”

 

“I’ll be there, Frankie. I’ll always be there.”

 

“You said that last time and then you wouldn’t even kiss me where people could see. You weren’t there, Zach, and you know that.”

 

“This time will be different, I swear.”

 

“So you’ll let me tell people?”

 

“Just not social media heavy, okay? It’s like I told them the other day, I share _everything_ with my Zacharoos. If I don’t keep my dating life to myself, what do I have?”

 

“I’m not talking going crazy on social media, but being able to refer to you as my boyfriend for instance. They don’t get to know every detail, because that’s just for us to have together, but why can’t they know we’re at least happy, you know?”

 

“Okay, Frankie. I swear, I’m going to do anything I can to make this actually work this time even though I’ll have class and homework and everything. I’m going to be there for you as much as I possibly can be.”

 

“Thank you. Does this start now, or when you get back from England? Am I still waiting for you?”

 

“Physically, I don’t know when I’ll see you next, but emotionally, you know I only want you.”

 

“So I can call you my boyfriend now?”

 

“Uh, maybe not yet with that…” Frankie sighed. “I promise after England and maybe before, yes, but right now…What would you even say? They don’t even need to know I called you.”

 

“When you tell them tomorrow that you got accepted, am I allowed to tweet you a congratulatory message as you boyfriend or do I have to do it as just a friend?”

 

Zach sighed. Frankie was nothing if not persistent. “What do you think of me as right now?”

 

“Well before this phone call, you were my best friend who is extremely attractive and I happen to have feelings for. After this phone call, I don’t know and that’s why I’m asking you.”

 

Zach sighed again. “What do you want me to be then?”

 

“I think you know that answer, Zach. I’ve always wanted to be able to call you mine, from the beginning but everything kept standing in our way. Now you’re saying that it won’t be the case anymore, so why wait, I guess?”

 

“Okay. Go ahead.”

 

** THE NEXT DAY **

 

 _@ranceypants –_ Just wanted to let everyone know that I’ll be attending grad school at NYU in the fall. I’m extremely grateful for the opportunity.

 

 _@FrankieJGrande -_ @ranceypants I’m the proudest boyfriend in the world right now. Congratulations. [emojis]


End file.
